Curse Of Crystal Lake
by kevinrs13
Summary: Clown decieves Spawn to save Cyan from a goalie masked murderer, R&R please
1. Deception

"Spawn, you can't just sit around here doing nothing!...if you don't help anyone heaven will look   
at you like your a bad guy once more" Angela said circling his throne of corpses then staring at   
him. Spawn had been in a rut lately for no apparent reason, was there something wrong something   
he sensed. Angela, even though she was an angel and Spawn was the total opposite of an angel  
they were still friends, maybe even more than both can admit. "Look, Spawn I have to go, but i'll  
try to come back again some time..." Angela said giving a descusted look to his alley before she  
vanished into mid air, then Spawn breathed deeply and shut his eyes and began to fall asleep.  
  
Not to much time passed before Spawn awoke to a chuckling from the corner of his alley he had  
been resting in, he stood up "who's there!?" he called as he began to walk towards the laughing. As  
he got closer it became louder and then a boney longed hair grinning man jumped out from behind  
a garbage can and launched out at Spawn with a long knife and dug it into Spawn's arm and then  
jumped away into another corner. Spawn swung around pulling the knife out from his arm and then  
he yelled "Freak!!! come out!" Spawn then launched his chains out and smashed them into a wall   
missing Freak, then a shadow emerged as Freak jumped over Spaw, then Spawn launched his   
chains back and grabbed Freak. "Looks like i finally caught you, fucking piece of shit!" Spawn said  
as he slowly began to crush the screaming Freak but then the ground began to shake all of a sudden  
the wall crumbled under the heavy weight of Overt-kill, Spawn quickly looked up in surprise "fuck!" he  
said as he was tumbled down by bricks. Freak began to laugh licking his knife as Overt-kill stood   
next to Freak, then a green light shinned through the bricks and the bricks swirled around and hit  
Overt-kill and Freak as Spawn got up and growled as of that moment Spawn was officially pissed.  
Freak now on the floor began to back up as Spawn shot his chains and as Freak dodged them   
Spawn shot a orb of green light at The Freak and sent him flying away in pain. Overt-Kill grinned   
and grabbed the chains and pulled Spawn, but as he did so Spawn pulled Overt-kill and threw him   
through a wall. As Overt-kill got up Spawn kicked Overt-kill through another wall and into a K-Mart  
and people began to scream, a intercom called out "Johnathan, clean up on isle 12" a man in the  
stores uniform said as he dropped his broom "im not paid enough for this shit!" and then he began   
to run away.   
  
Overt-kill got up and said "Spawn, you are to be terminated" Spawn then said "fuck you, you  
fucking suped up campbell's soup can!" Overt-kill then ran at Spawn. In a flash bullets began to fly   
as cops entered the K-Mart, Spawn flew past the cops and laned his cape then came off as a shield  
and Spawn pulled out two Uzi's and said "get down bacon!" and as the cops were half dropped,  
Spawn began to fire and bullets flew a cop got one straight through his leg and stomach. Overt-kill   
was barely damaged by the bullets so Spawn dropped the two Uzi's and began to charge up energy  
an as Overt-kill got close Spawn smiled under his black and white mask and he fired a giant wave  
of blue energy and the sharpe pointed energy pierced a hole right through Overt-kill. During all that a  
officer had called for back-up, a siren rang and as a S.W.A.T team crash their van through the sliding  
glass doors of K-Mart, but as they jumped out and pulled their automatic guns out they're was nothing  
to shoot at besides a broken cyborg...Spawn was gone once more.  
  
In a Woods not so far away a teen ran for her life screaming for help but not able to attain any, she  
stumbles quite a few times in a panic. A man was chasing her in the darkness the woods also was dark  
and strangely frightening the man came closer and closer, she quickly ran and hid in a cabin, her breathing  
was deep her tears were heavy. An axe then made it's way into the door and she screamed once more  
and began to run through the cabin, and up the stairs where she then hid under a bed and tried to slow  
her breathing so he wouldn't hear her. The foot steps became louder and louder as he walked up the steps  
to the room where she was hiding it was enevidable she was going to die, his shadow loomed over the wall   
of the room as he entered, she once more began to cry and cry. Then with a swift swing his giant blood  
rusted knife came down through the bed and almost stabbed her, while he tried to get his knife out of the  
bed she got up and ran out of the room. In the light of the hallway his face white as a ghost for he was  
wearing a old fashioned hockey mas and a stood tall in his gas station type uniform as he then pulled  
the knife out and began to pursue the girl once more. As she ran back into the woods it looked possibly  
brighter he future as she stood infront of a tree, but then two big arms came from behind the tree and slit  
her throat. Her cries as she fell were now silence as she lay in the leaves bleeding to death the man came  
around the tree and stood infront of her holding the knife, he turned his head a bit almost questioning her   
as he drove the knife down into her chest twice and then he walked away into the darkness.  
  
Jason Voorhees was the murderer's name he once was dead, but then awoke from a watery grave  
after his own mother was killed right outside his grave. His face was deformed and mauled, hence why  
he wore the mask. Now he roams Crystal Lake and anyone who tress passes on his grounds he shall  
kill them all off no matter how far he may go.   
  
In a blaze of bright red fire Jason was pulled down into the ground into, Hell. Jason looked around  
in anger he saw a giant sized demon sitting there on a throne..."hahaha, Jason Voorhees....I called you  
here to tell you....to watch out for a....demon named Spaaawn!" and as that was said Jason was sent  
back upto Earth and to Crystal Lake.  
  
Spawn was sitting on his throne as usual when all of a sudden Terry came running into the alley in a   
panic, he stopped infront of Spawn "Al!, a man kidnapped Cyan!!" Terry said with sweat pooring down his  
face. Spawn stood up "who!?" he said in a rage, Terry then said in a panic still "a man took her to Crystal  
Lake!! he wore a hockey mask! Al please do something!" and Spawn's cape came out and he turned to   
Terry as he climbed a wall "im going to get her back Terry don't worry!" and as Spawn disapeared Terry  
turned around and became Clown who was now laughing. Clown walked down the alley laughing and   
said "heh heh prepare to die Spawny ol boy! HA HA HA".  
  
Angela stabbed a spear into a demon and jumped lunging off a demon and dodging another one she  
the twirled around and stabbed another in the head and it's chunks of brain spewed out onto the dirt  
and rocky relief ground. She came to a halt and look around "Spawn, he's in trouble!...im sure he can  
handle it though.." she said as she began on he fight again  
  
Spawn entered the town wearing a giant over-coat and a hat he loomed over the town's cheery   
backround and into the woods where he began his search for Cyan, well who he thought was some  
where in Crystal Lake.  
  
But at that exact moment a van pulled up with ten teens they began to pull out coolers off beer and  
they then brought them up to a cabin and set up their stuff thinking it was cool to defy the town's law  
of not entering Crystal Lake. The teens were all friend and three couples their names were Betty, Larry,  
Dan, Maria, Jenny, Mike, Davis, Josie, Trisha, and Kevin. Betty was dating Dan, Josie was dating  
Mike and Jenny was dating Davis.  
  
The girls were staying in a different cabin from the guys, the most out standing people there would  
have to be Maria,Trisha, and Mike. See Mike was a major Stark Trek fan who always wore a Star Trek  
shirt, Trisha was super clueless and wore every make-up known to man and she was also a super  
skanky slut, and last but least there was the attractive yet unappealing Maria a goth chick. They  
had all set up their stuff in the cabins, Davis was probably the most wild and cool guy there he was  
fast acting and being a black break dancer he was popular with the ladies. Not too much to tell about  
the dating couples really except they were all smoochy smoochy, and annoying, it's the singles that   
were to have the twist. Kevin secretly liked Maria but was too shy to say anything to the Goth chick   
who too was always silent about such things, Larry was kind of a drunken loser, Dan was the guy  
everyone thought to be gay...and Trisha, well she's a whore.  
  
All of them were laying around on the beachy area of the camp grounds playing around in the  
water, "Hey Kevin, come in man!" Davis yelled in a comical matter looking towards Kevin, a pause  
then he replied "naw, i think i'll just sit out here and draw..." and then he took a quick glance at Maria  
and then turned away when she noticed him. Jenny sat on a towel watching Davis, she wore a two piece  
bikini, and her luxurious blond hair hung over half her beautiful face. Maria sat in the shade of a pine tree   
reading a book she glanced at Kevin and thought of what he may be drawing. Mike swam around a bit  
then he began to struggle and scream as he then sank and resurfaced screaming "it's got me!...it's Jason!"  
Josie got up in a hurry screaming then Mike stood up laughing "ha ha ha, gotcha guys good!", Dan looked  
at Mike and said "stop fooling around about that shit Mike, it's really not funny!" Betty liked Dan because  
he had the qualities of a leader, and because he was the star stunning leading quatre back for the   
Bombers Football team. Betty somewhat did resemble Betty Rubble from the Flintstones, and she wasn't  
very bright either she was of course the head cheer leader and her best friend was Jenny. Mike ran out of  
the water and now you could see that he was wearing Star Trek swim trunks, Josie glared them and Mike   
looked down then up at her "beam me up Josie, ha ha" he said as he sat down next to her.   
  
Not so far away they were being watched, not by Spawn but Jason, fortunately our hero or demon  
was standing behind Jason. "Hey buddy..." Spawn said in a calm way as Jason turned and began walking  
towards Spawn with a axe in hand and raised, Spawn shot an orb at Jason launching him into a tree,   
Spawn grinned beneath his mask and began to search for Cyan "that should take care of that asshole...."  
all of a sudden Spawn was knocked out by an axe into his head. Jason grabbed the unconscious Spawn,   
who he had thought to be dead and he threw him off a little near by cliff and Spawn's body and bones   
began to crack as he fell into a lake. Jason breathed deeply in anger and then turned and walked away  
back into the Crystal Lake forest.  
  
Night quickly came over the camp ground and the teen's party continued they now drank in a big cabin  
on top of a mountain. Kevin sat on the porch drawing and thinking of things like usual, Maria saw him from  
out a window and smiled but then she went back and sat down. After a few hours Dan and Betty went up to  
a room in the giant cabin to have sex they stripped down but what they didn't know is that there was a third   
person in that room, the lay on the bed the bed shook but the sound could not be heard from downstairs,   
Dan heard a creek in the room so he stopped, Betty looked at him then the closet "go check it out" Betty  
said to Dan. Dan got up and put on a robe he slid his feet over to the closet and he quickly pulled it open  
as he did so a coat fell and scared him but then relief came over him and he turned and said "it was nothin",  
but then a man with a goalie mask pulled himself out from under the bed and growled Betty and Dan   
jumped back screaming holding each other. Then the goalie man began to giggle like Shorty from the   
movie Scary Movie, and then Dan calmed down and said "Davis, you asshole", Davis pulled off the mask  
still laughing like Shorty as Dan pushed him out slightly, Davis' laughs still could be heard from down the  
hallway. Dan chuckled a bit as him and Betty got back on the bed, but a deep breathing was heard from  
outside the door once more, they ignore it but then the door swung open and a shadow of a man was  
casted on the lovers. Dan turned and got up "Davis! this ain't funny man!" Dan said as he walked towards   
him but this man was taller then Davis, and the man wailed an axe into Dan's shoulder then stabbed a  
knife into his gut and used his axe to push Dan's body of the knife. Betty screamed as loud as possibly  
but her scream could not over power the boom box downstairs, she tried to open the window and banged  
on it viciously screaming, then Jason swung down the axe right above her head and embeded it into   
Betty's head and straight through her cerebellum, she cough blood onto the window from her now   
lifeless body.  
  
Larry was bombed now, he was falling over chairs and then landed on the couch next to Kevin and  
Mike, Mike laughed and said "captain, i think this man is intoxicated..heh heh" and then Mike pushed  
Larry off of the couch. Josie then came and sat down on Mike's lap and was laughing at Larry's drunken  
antics, Kevin continued watching the late night horror movie on T.V it had a horror movie on called Stab  
it's about a murderer wearing a long mouth masked that was black and white and murdering teens in a  
place called Woodsboro. Trisha sat watching it with Kevin,Mike and Josie, Trisha screached when   
someone got murdered, Kevin looked at her in descust of the frightened slut. Maria sat in the kitchen   
eating ice cream and reading a magazine, she also had ear phones on and was moving her head to the  
music, and right behind her Jason stood cleaning his knife, but then he saw Jenny and Davis run into  
a little shed outside the cabin so Jason left to go outside to kill off Davis and Jenny.   
  
Davis and Jenny entered the shed and began making out Davis slid his hand down her pants, the  
shed door opened and the shadow from the moon light fell over Davis and Jenny, Davis turned and said  
"Dan, nice try at getting me back, but it won't work". Then Jason raised his axe, and swung it down at  
Davis, but qith his quick reflexes and agility Davis jumped out of the way, but what Davis didn't know   
would hurt him more the axe dug it's way into the scared Jenny. Davis now sitting on the floor after  
his jump got up and screamed "you messing wit the wrong mother fucker!" with that said Davis pulled  
out a gun and shot a slug into Jason's forehead and then another and another. Kevin,Mike,Josie and   
Trisha were to far into the cabin to hear the gun fire and Maria was listening to Andrew W.K to loud  
to hear it. Davis jumped over the fallen corpse of Jason and then ran towards the house and banged   
on the door screaming at Maria to let him in but she was unable to hear the raving break dancer.  
  
He ran off the back stairs but stopped half way around the cabin and looked at the shed and saw  
that Jason had rose again and now was walking after Davis, Davis then screatched like a girl and then  
shot his gun once more and got a slug right in Jason's head again, making Jason fall to the ground   
again.  
  
But down in Hell Violator was talking to Malborgia, "see boss, did i do good?" his demonic voice  
asked as he drooled. Malborgia in all his enormous power looked down at Violator "yes", Violator   
smiled in success "BUT!" Violator now looked puzzled "Spawn is not dead!" Malborgia said in anger.  
Violator then stood straight and said "nothing to worry, my boy will take care of Spawn....for sure!".  
  
Spawn washed up on a edge of a beach on Crystal Lake, he slowly got up coughing water out   
and pulling seaweed off of his body as he stood up, Spawn looked up at a cabin not too far up a   
mountain where he somewhat saw a blur which resembled the same guy who threw him into the  
lake, "im comin for you asshole" Spawn said as he began to walk towards the mountain.  
  
Davis ran to the front of the house and opened the screen door and saw the door was locked so  
he then began to try to pull out his keys and dropped them "fuck!" he said as he bent down grabbed  
them and unlocked the door panically. As he ran in he began to almost scream his insane story to   
the others "this fucking psycho guy killed Jenny! and now he's coming for me!!! it's Jason Voorhees!"  
everyone blinked in disbelief, Davis screamed "come on! Mike help me kill him...it!". Mike looked  
at Davis strangely and said "damnit Davis! im a trekkie not a action hero!" and Mike began to laugh  
but then Davis pulled out his gun making everyone slightly move back and Davis said "look! i shot  
the fucker in the head like three times and he is still comin! im not fucking joking!". Everyone was  
unsure of what to believe, Kevin stood up slowly he was slightly shaking and he said "i believe you  
Davis", at that moment Maria came running down from upstairs she was screamed she told the rest  
she just found Betty and Dan dead upstairs, then they all believe Davis' story. They all then left the  
cabin and headed into the woods away from that cabin before any of them were killed, but they   
stopped half way to rest from running.   
  
Trisha who was actually carrying her suit case of clothes, what a self-obsorbed person is how  
others saw her. She said "i need to go change" her clothes she had spilt some drink on after   
hearing all the bad news, Davis said "ok, change but Josie has to come with you", Trisha  
breathed out "well...ok then". The two girls walked out into the woods, but as Trisha stopped she   
took off her shirt and skirt and pulled out some pants and a little tight top and put those on but   
then the two heard a branch snap Trisha turned and looked but there was nothing and when she  
turned Josie was gone, "Josie!? where'd the fuck you go you bitch!?". Mike sat on a rock and   
said to Davis "they've been gone for quite awhile now..." Larry stumbled on a rock and barfed,  
ignoring Larry, Davis said "Mike, you and Kevin go find them...", Kevin looked at Davis scarce like  
"Davis! come on guy! i dun want too!". Davis pointed out his gun at Kevin "Kevin, how long have we  
been friends..." he said lowering the gun "alright....i'll go, but you owe me man" Kevin said standing  
next to Mike now, then the both headed off to find Trisha and Josie.   
  
Spawn finally got up to the cabin and found no one there except a few dead teens, "shit! no   
Cyan...and dead teenagers! fuck!" as he ran to the window he saw Jason in the forest stabbing a   
girl in the gut and chest, Spawn then ran and jumped through the window with a big screach of  
shattered glass he glided on his cape over to where Jason was. Jason looked up from the corpse  
and saw the anger filled Spawn glid down and Spawn strecthed out his leg to kick Jason in the   
face, but before he could do so Jason grabbed Spawn's foot and threw Spawn against a tree.   
Spawn rubbed his head and slowly got up, Jason grabbed Spawn and threw him into another tree  
and held him against it with his right arm but as he was about to swing his axe into Spawn's  
skull, Spawn lashed his chains into Jason's back and threw Jason into a tree.  
  
Mike and Kevin found Trisha crying in the woods alone, Kevin and Mike ran over to her,   
Kevin asked her "are you alright, Trisha?" but at that same moment Mike was also asking  
"where's Josie!? where is my girlfriend you bitch!?!!". Trisha had tears running down her face  
and was studdering as she said "Jo...Josie...she...wa...was...ta..tak..taken by a...man...th..  
that...way!" she pointed in a specific direction. Mike seemed really angry as he stood up and  
ran in the direction she pointed, Kevin helped Trisha up, she looked at him "than..k..you Kev"  
he turned to her "salright...now lets get out of here, quickly!" he said as the both began to   
run towards where Davis was waiting.  
  
Mike ran and he saw something that made him stand still in his spot he saw what looked like  
a gas station attendant with a goalie mask fighting a man in a halloween costume, but the worst  
was the fact that Josie's corpse was near them it was all gutted too. Mike fell to his knees and   
he began to cry and pound the ground, the noise distracted Spawn "huh!?....get the fuck outta  
here kid!...shi!!!!" Spawn said then was hit in the had with the blade of Jason's axe. Jason then  
cleaned his axe and turned at Mike and began to walk towards Mike, in a heart pounding hurry  
Mike got up stumbling and then stood up and began to run but then stopped because an axe  
had been jabbed in his back and pulled him back to Jason. Mike coughed blood as he said  
"im...sorry...Josie" then his eyes rolled back and all was silenced as Jason pushed the corpse  
off of his axe and wipped the axe clean.   
  
Kevin and Trisha then ran and found that Davis,Maria, and Larry have left them thinking that  
they had all been killed by Jason, "Kev! what are we going to do!!??!" Trisha screamed, Kevin  
backed off a bit and said "we...gott..a..calm...down....or..will die!". Kevin didn't like Trisha   
because she was a slut and he liked quality girls better, and she was misunderstood as  
a slut because she is always looking for the perfect and makes mistakes a lot. "Trisha"  
Kevin said looking at her, "ya?" she asked he pointed at her thong which was showing as  
he looked away "oh...it's showing, thanks for telling me". She thought Kevin was a asshole  
like some of the guys she had been with but she now is starting to think different but he does  
seem kinda lonerish sometimes closing himself off and drawing. The two kept running to find  
the others.  
  
Spawn got up once more from the brutal strength and endurance of Jason and shook it  
off and he began to chase down Jason once more, "fucking son of a bitch!" Spawn yelled  
as he ran after the slow walking Jason.  
  
Davis turned around to Maria and said is surprise "where'd the fuck did Larry go!?!" as   
they both turned and looked around to not see him anywhere. Kevin and Trisha ran and   
saw Larry stumbling around mumbling some jibrish, "Larry!?" both Kevin and Trisha both  
called out to him as he looked up. "Oh...HeYa GuYs! HoW yA tWo DoIn? *hic*" Larry   
said in a drunken matter, "good, Larry where are the others?!" Trisha asked, Larry paused  
and burped then said "YoU tWo DaTiNg?! *hic*" Trisha and Kevin looked at each other  
Kevin quickly said "no...". The two tried to ask Larry questions but he drunkenly kept  
changing the subject but then the two turned pale and jumped back and yelled "Larry!  
behind you!!!" and as Larry turned he saw Jason standing there an axe raised in hand.   
Larry laughed and pushed his bottle against Jason "hey, buDDY! *hic* HoW Are You?!",  
Jason swung his axe and sliced off Larry's head. Larry's head rolled down the hill and   
squirted from the stump of a neck which was Larry's and the body almost tried to run   
then the corpse fell and the head now in a pile of leaves, it's mouth still moved then  
it totally stopped all movement.  
  
In suprise Davis called out "yo! fuck face!" the words made Jason turn and as  
he did so Davis shot Jason twice in the chest, making Jason stumble backwards,   
and turn and he turned in to the bright red glove of Spawn's hand and Spawn said  
"burn in hell...mother fucker!" and then Spawn shot a orb of energy that blew of   
Jason's head. The teenagers were shocked by the evil appearenced hero who  
stood there in the moonlight, "get outta here..." he said and the teens still were  
frozen, "NOW!" Spawn yelled and they all ran towards the parking lot where  
the car was. Then Spawn began to look for Cyan.  
  
After two days Spawn was unable to find Cyan, mainly because she wasn't  
there but Spawn did not know that. So he returned to the city upset and sorry  
for Terry what would Spawn tell him. Spawn tapped on Terry's window of his  
office and the little noise got Terry's attention so Terry walked over in a robe  
and slippers and opened the window, "ya Al?" Terry asked. Spawn lowered  
his head and said sadly "i wasn't able to find Cyan in Crystal Lake..." there  
was a pause, and Terry looked confused as he looked at Spawn "what?! but  
Cyan is in her bed..." Spawn's eyes widened as he said "sorry for waking you  
bye" Terry stuck his head out the window and said "it's alright Al, good night".  
  
Spawn creeped into his alley and saw Clown standing there smiling, then  
Clown asked "how was Crystal Lake, i heard it was nice this time of year...HA HA!"  
Spawn quickly grabbed him and slammed him against the alley's brick wall and said  
"you fucking queer ass bastard!!!" Spawn then threw him through a bunch of garbage   
cans and then shot a energy blast at Clown, and Clown blew up and was sent back  
to Malbogia. Clown stood up "sorry boss....Spawn still alive", Malborgia growled  
then shot a bolt of lightning at Clown, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU SORRY   
EXSCUSE FOR A MINION!!!".  
  
Angela entered Spawn's alley and smiled as she saw him sitting on his throne,  
"have you been sitting there doing nothing all this time?!" she asked as Spawn glared  
up at her. Spawn said "no" and Angela leaned against the wall "oh..then what did you  
do?" she asked, then Spawn sat up straight "i went camping, and saved five teens by  
killing a legend invincible super strong camper who drowned as a boy who wears a  
goalie mask a kills people on the camp". Angela look at him questionablely, "ok,ok,  
you don't have to be sarcastic when i ask you something!" she said slightly mad, Spawn  
widened his eyes "it's true!....a...nevermind...." he said as he breathed out deeply.  
As she left Spawn said to himself "she always seems to be gone when the crazy weird  
invincible guys come around...." then he slowly fell asleep.  
  
So once more some place and some one is safe thanks to Spawn but no one  
will ever know, fifty years from now when people ask who broke the curse of Crystal  
Lake camp ground people will say a local man, or a mysterious traveler...and Spawn will be   
forgotten..... 


	2. Resurection

The glimmering moon light glistened on the waters of Crystal Lake as ripples gently curresed  
the smooth tainted water, tainted by the many souls lossed at that same place over the many   
years of torement and sadness...but one man stopped it or so we thought to this day.  
  
A boat floated just above the merky waters, a couple were making out in the house boat and  
the heat was high but stopped imediately when a scarthcing noise made it's way along the boat's  
side. "Johnny, go check it out...ok?" Susan asked as she crawled back to the corner of the house  
boat's bed, "sure, Sue...be back" Johnny said as he kissed Susan softly on the cheek and then  
he got up and went out to the deck of the boat. As Johnny stepped out onto the damp wooden  
deck he shook his feet a bit since cold water was all over the deck, which was stranger since  
the boat was significantly higher than the water. Susan waited in the boat, on the bed...she was  
readin a woman's magazine a tap and a creek were heard from outside. Johnny opened a hatch   
that lead into the engine and mechanical area of the boat, he started to look about for anything  
which could make that creeking noise. But up in the main cabin, Sue waited for him but in a  
swift vicious hit two arms clashed through the back window of the main room and then the arms  
grabbed Sue and slit her throat, and threw her into the water. Johnny came up out from the engine  
room and back to the main room, "Sue?!" he called noticing she was gone "Sue!?!" he called again  
but in one quick blow Jason Voorhees came from behind and shoved Johnny face first into the  
broken glass window. Johnny's jaw lay cut through his cheek, Jason then kicked Johnny in the  
of the head severing his jaw from his skull, Jason then pulled the old fashioned harpoon off the  
wall where it was mounted and jabbed it into Johnny's back.  
  
"And that's how the story goes, well one of many murder stories which took place in Crystal  
Lake camp grounds" the history of weird murders museum's tourist said with a crowd as he slowly  
walked away. The museum was a attraction like a wax museum it was pretty far out from Crystal  
Lake actually more close to cities. As the crowd of the Crystal Lake exhibit walked away from the  
dirty bashed up goalie mask in a thick glass case. The crowd kept walking and passed by a   
exhibit where a red and black stripped sweather, black hat and hedge cutting glove were, but they  
kept walking and passed another with a long faced ghost mask and a knife.   
  
Spawn sat at his throne reading a news paper and he then threw it against the wall and began  
to think of the world it what was going on in the middle east it angered him but there was nothing he   
could do. He stood up and then looked up at the glimmering moon in all its shinning beauty he then   
began to jump up the walls of the alley and onto the roof , once he got up there he walked around on  
a patrol of the perimeter of the alley. Spawn glided over the roof tops and down into another alley, there  
was no crime that night everything was silent. Spawn was stilled worried about Jason Voorhees but, he  
relaxed because he did decapitate Jason with an energy orb, so he was calm over the fact that he broke  
Crystal Lake's curse.  
  
Back in a hospital somewhere in between Ohio and Crystal Lake, Maria, Davis, Kevin, and Trisha sat  
in a waiting room, they were in damp clothes and they had bruises. Trisha looked at the rest of them and  
thought "who would think i'd be saved by them" no one knew what she was saying or if it was wrong or  
right or was it how she did say it or didn't say it. Davis was jittery clenching his own arms in fear of the  
same guy he had shot in the head coming back because he got up some many times before. Maria sat  
silenced, she was a goth, but she had to much horror she was almost in shock she had tears which   
were about to fall down her pale cheeks. Kevin too was scared for his life but he tried to stay strong he  
intrusted his emotions with Davis his good friend who wouldn't turn him wrong, but he did run off with  
Maria and Larry. Larry?! you may ask where was he...dead actually the smelly fun loving drunk was  
too slow to realize his own head was off by the time he realized Jason was there it was to late, his head  
was at the bottom of a hill, lifeless. The doctor and the sheriff came out of a room and the sheriff told them  
"you all, may go...the bodies of your friends have been recovered and the body of Jason Voorhees was   
also found, so your all safe....go home". They all got up and began to leave the giant hospital, the sliding  
doors opened as they stepped on the black panel and they walked into the parking lot, and upto the car.  
Davis pulled out the keys but dropped them as he did he swore "fuk!" and then he picked up the keys and  
slid them into the key hole on the door and unlocked it, as he got in he pressed a button to unlock the  
other doors. The others got in and sat down on the soft back seat chairs covered in black leather, and as  
Davis back the car up and drove out of the parking lot he looked in the review mirror at his tired friends,  
who were all scared and sadened about the loss of their friends.  
  
But back in the city Spawn was patrolling to keep his mind off of other things like...."Wanda..."   
Spawn said as he looked in the window of Terry's house. Spawn could not stay there it brought back  
too many bad memories and good one's which brought pain to his soul, if he still has one. As he jumped  
roof to roof, Spawn saw a few crooks robing a rare jewels store on the corner of ceader and pine, he   
jumped down in a hurry to save the priceless jewels. As Spawn launched himself off the roof using his   
chains to purpel off the roof and onto the get away van of the crooks, as the chains embeded into the van  
roof the crooks swerved the van in order to rid themselves of Spawn, but their attempts failed. In a last  
attempt they pulled a three sixty turn and skidded the pavement but in their own foley the van fell on it's  
side and came to a halt. As Spawn ripped the van doors off he saw the uncounscious crooks sitting   
still strapped into their seats, but in a sudden grip of breath in the air Spawn was smacked into a near  
by wall.   
  
Spawn pulled himself up, his head now hurt but his Hell Spawn physics would heal the headache, he  
looked up and saw Violator in all his prehistoric pride screech in a jaurassic manor like a T-Rex. One more  
brisk hit, Spawn flew through a near by liquor store window and crashed into a rack of alcohol and it followed  
by the bottles falling on him and shattering into a damp mess of glass. Violator pushed his head into the   
window, his body was unable to fit only his head hand and leg, Violator stood roughly between eight to nine  
feet of height and his blazing red bug eyes were no help to the demonic appearence. Spawn got up and   
dodged a attack by Violator and as Spawn hovered in the air he concentrated hard to send spikes out further  
on his knuckles, so in a downward spiral he crashed his clenches fists into the head of Violator. The forceful  
punch of Spawn sent Violator to the ground and onto the dark pavement of the street. Spawn ran into an alley   
and Violator pursued him in a viscious rage, Spawn then had already risen to the roof in hopes Violator would  
think that he had already vanished into the night. Spawn breathed as he looked down on the giant strong  
demon who stood in the alley but then in a quick almost unoticible movement Violator looked up directly at  
Spawn and growled as he launched up at Spawn. Violator landed on the roof and crashed down through the  
rocky gravel type roof and landed in some chinese family's kitchen where they all began to scream chinese  
words and the father began to hit Violator with a frying pan, Violator turned and chomped down on the   
histerical chinese man, then Violator pulled himself onto the roof again.   
  
Spawn launced at Violator who was barely on his feet and kicked him, and sent him flying in the air  
flaying his arms and legs, and then Spawn launched one of his energy orbs into Violator's stomach and  
the force sent Violator down to the streets where he landed on a car and the great shatter of combined  
metal and glas echoed in the dark street. Violator now lay unconscious his plan for revenge on Spawn  
for eliminating Jason Voorhees and embarassed him infront of Malborgia and other Hell Spawns. Spawn   
walked up to Violator who now lay back down on a Ford Focus which was crushed flat, Spawn looked the  
demon in the eyes and spit on it's face and then Spawn loomed back into the dark alley and vanished once  
more into the brisk and damp night air.  
  
Back at the museum, the goalie mask hung in the glass case on the wall but then a big arm crashed  
into the cash and pulled the mask out and then the same person who had pulled the bashed up goalie mask  
out put it on and began to walk away, out of the museum. As he walked out a secuirty gaurd came to the  
rescue of the exhibit's main subject, the gaurd was pretty scrawny and his light brown uniform clashed with  
the musuem's colors. "Free..ze!" the gaurd yelled in a frantic panic of histerics as he pulled out his gun on  
the man and as the man turned he grabbed the guard's head and turned it all the way around, and then the   
man began to walk away once more.  
  
Davis pulled the car up beside a college and the teens got out of the car they were still a little shook up  
over all that happened that weekend at Crystal Lake. As they all walked into the big wooden doors of the college  
and walked up the stairs of the front office, a man stood outside breathing deeply as he gripped a axe in his hand  
and then he began to walk towards the entrance. Maria entered her dorm and waved farewell to her friends as she  
laid down on her bed and sunk herself into a good book, Trisha also went into her dorm and immediately went to  
start a bath and began to undress. Kevin moved off to into the library and began to search for books on something,  
Davis went off to his dorm and began to listen to his music and break dance to get his mind off of what had happened  
that night.   
  
As Kevin entered the library he saw that his friend Chris was there reading a book, Kevin walked over to Chris and  
said "hey, Chris?!...?!" as he pushed Chris slightly, Chris fell back out of his chair blood was all over the back of his  
white sweater. Kevin stepped back in shock as he then heard giant foot steps behind him, so he ever so slowly turned  
and saw Jason standing there, and then the axe rose up in his hand and then fell...fade to black. The axe landed in   
Kevin's arm and made him fall in a scream but then Jason too also fell as a baseball bat cracked over his head and as  
he fell, Kevin saw James standing there in an agressive manor, his hands were tightly gripped on the bat. James walked  
over to Kevin and helped him up as they turned towards the exit, James took several more swings at Jason, then they  
continued on their way to the exit.   
  
Spawn roamed the streets, he passed by an electronics store but something caught his ear coming from one of  
the tv's in the window, so he walked back to see what it was. He looked in, "tonight's weird story, a goalie mask   
belonging to mass murderer Jason Voorhees was stolen from a museum...Crystal Lake police are on warning in case any  
pank is be planned". Spawn then lowered his eyes in anger that Jason may still be alive after his head had been blown off  
so he might have to track down Jason for the safety of all people of the city, he could become as dangerous as Freddy was.  
So Spawn then began to track down Jason's trail after he killed a gaurd and left the museum. 


	3. Vengence

As the James pulled Kevin into the teacher's study he blocked the door with a book case then  
turned around to Kevin and yelled "who or what the fuk!? is that fuckin thing!?" a vein buldged on the  
side of his head as he yelled out his question. Kevin was shaking violently in shock now so James  
screamed out "SHIT!!!". Davis got up and decided to got the college's work out room to exercise   
where he usually went to box or just train, he was a talented fighter but Jason was invicible to any   
sort of physical attack. As he walked in and began to head for the punching bag, he heard a faint  
noise, "hello?!" he called out turning around a few times, he saw that water was pooring from the  
shower room. Davis walked into the showers steam filled the air he could barely see his way around,  
Jason emerged from the mist and struck the axe at Davis. Then Davis awoke in his dorm room bed  
safe and sound and Jason was no where near by, dead anyway, well thats what Davis thought.   
  
Maria read a book shadows were cast across her wall by the flickering candles but as she read  
on she saw two tiny shadows under her door they seemed to be coming from the hallway, she backed  
up in her bed as the door knob twisted and slowly opened, unknown of who was behind the door. But  
then Hetan entered and said "Maria, you alright?...i head what hapened at Crystal Lake" she relaxed  
and sat up, "im...alright....i guess" they spoke for a few more minutes then Hetan left the room. But  
down the hallway Jacqueline was walking and saw a small puddle of blood with tiny blood droplets  
hitting the puddle, she kneeled down and inspected it and slowly looked up. Above her on some over  
head pipes lay the corpse of her friend Chris, she backed up against the wall and hit it, in a panic she  
began to run and run down the halls up the stairs and as she entered the lobby she ran and suddenly   
came to a halt she'd bumped into someone. She looked up at the goalie masked figure who was   
holding a bloody axe, she turned almost slipping on the shinny floor and then she ran down the stairs  
and ran but then she had run into the basement and then she tried to turn to see if the killer was still  
pursuing her or pursuing her at all, but the fast panic like jurk made her fall down the long stair case  
where she then hit the old wooden floor which broke by her force. She fell down further into a old once  
used sub-basement to the college.   
  
Hetan walked down the hallway and saw that his door had been opened, he gripped the handle  
and said to himself "what the hell?!", he slowly pushed the door open, as he did he saw his room-mate  
Matthew sitting in the dark his back turned on the spinning computer chair. Hetan began to approach  
Matthew but a shadow over casted the hallway light, he turned to see nothing there so he turned back  
once more to check on Matthew, he grabbed Matthew's shoulder and spun him around, to see Matthew  
sitting there with a gash in his throat. Hetan's eyes dilated and he turned and was just about to run but  
saw the tall man with the goalie mask standing there, Jason breathed deeply through the mask as he   
raised the axe, Hetan opened his mouth to yell for help but the axe came down on Hetan's forehead.   
  
Spawn followed the trail from the museum up to a gas station about ten miles up from the museum,  
there Spawn found a gas station attendant with his head missing. He then found the trail lead to a   
college not so far from the gas station, he walked through some trees and then kneeled down in a force  
and launched himself in a great leap onto the roof of the college. He saw a skylight so he walked over to  
it and looked in, he saw a guy with a shaved head pacing back and forth and another guy in a chair in  
shock. Spawn wanted to go unoticedso he then found another way in a air duct on the roof which he  
broke open and jumped into and fell downwards into the basement. He hit the ground with a thump but  
his cape protected him by forming a rock type shield, he then stood up and began to search for some  
way back to the surface of the school.   
  
Jacqueline got up her head hurt and she did not know exactly where she was, but then saw the hole  
in the ceiling above her that was broken, and it hit her that she had fallen through the floor into a   
sub-basement. She looked around, her surroundings were antiques of desks and chairs and other things  
it looked like it was furniture that a school would have in the early nineteen hundreds, but these things  
were covered in thick dust and cob webs. She knew that there had to be a way back up since there was  
a basement, she tripped over a rock which actually turned out to be a hairy over sized rat, she almost  
screamed but got back on her feet and continued to look for a way up. But near by Spawn saw her  
standing turning her head around looking for an exit, she then saw Spawn's two blazing green eyes,  
the eyes were starring back at her in the dark misty air. She went to go back but tripped over a very old  
text book, she once more tried to return to her feet but as she did Spawn grabbed her by the arm.   
"Stop..." Spawn said as he let go of her arm, he then saw her turn and then he asked "is there a man  
here wearing a goalie mask!?" Jacqueline was silenced in fear shaking, she frustrated Spawn so he  
punched her in the head and knocked her out. He picked her up and held her as he walked over to the  
hole in the ceiling and threw her back up into the hole on to the floor upstairs, he then jumped up onto  
the floor and looked down at her and said "....should i care!.....argh!" he then picked her up and brought  
her with him.   
  
Trisha was in the showers she washed herself and the steam curessed her body, her long luxurious  
hair was wet and water trickled down it, the college was co-ed so was it's showers. So Davis entered to   
get relief from a nice relaxing shower, but as he was changing in the locker room area he saw a person   
walk by he couldn't see who it was, it could be Jason, Davis pulled his gun out from his jeans and loaded  
it, he paced around and then saw that Trisha was taking a shower. He really saw but then in a mirror right  
near her he saw Jason standing near by raising his axe to her, "shit! the fuks alive!!" he then ran and   
almost slipped on the wet tiled floor, but as he got balance he yelled "get down!" Trisha turned and dropped  
to the floor, with a bang Jason fell to the ground and water splashed all around as blood tainted the water.   
Trisha quickly grabbed a towel and put it on, even though Davis saved her life she still was stuck up, they  
then ran out of the showers and into the locker room where Trisha put her clothes on quickly.   
  
James smacked Kevin "man! snap the fuck out of it!", he smacked him once more, Kevin's arm continued  
to bleed, so James put pressure onto it. Kevin slowly came out of shock after about twenty minutes since  
James also took a lighter to Kevin's cut and sealed it and kept him down by holding him, James was a   
very strong guy. James looked at Kevin "you ok?....now who the fuck is the killer?!" James asked as a pause  
followed by Kevin's answer "he's...Jason Voorhees....a killer", James looked at him questionably "...no....that  
guy is just a fucking myth! a story made up by people at Crystal Lake!". Kevin smiled almost as he raised   
himself in the red leather chair and said "no.....he was killed by a weird magic guy....but somehow he came  
back again.....after being drowned a long time ago". They both then left by opening a window and shimmying  
along the ledge and to another window they saw no one there, but it was to dark to see in any how, so as   
James smashed the window open and jump in he ran over to the light switch and switched it on and what they  
saw was frightening. The room was filled with at least thirty bodies all shreded and torn apart most of them   
were their friends and teachers, the closet too was full of bodies the flickering light on the ceiling showed that  
the walls were covered in blood. Kevin almost cried he screamed at James "i want to get the fucking hell out  
of here!!!" and James agreed and they both ran out of the body room. They ran down the hallway.  
  
Davis and Trisha also were running down the hall and Davis shot at James thinking he was Jason, James  
turned the corner and yelled "you dumb fuck! it's ME! shit!" Davis yelled back "ok!" they all came out from the  
corners and James hit Davis in the stomach for almost shooting him.   
  
Spawn walked up the stairs on the most western side of the college, Jacqueline woke up and saw Spawn  
and almost screamed as he set her down on her own two legs. She looked at him, he looked at her and said  
"go! get outta here!" and as she turned and ran down out to the center of the lobby, but then Jason came out  
with the axe and grabbed Jacqueline by the throat and turned to Spawn. Spawn reached out and yelled out   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" as Jason slit Jacqueline's throat, and dropped her onto the floor.Spawn once   
more was not quick enough to stop another innocent person from being killed, and it was all his fault and he   
had to get revenge for the girl. Spawn ran out at Jason and then thrusted his chains into the ground and   
then he launched off the ground and kicked Jason through the wall, apparently Jason did not expect that move.  
Jason got back up and thrusted the axe right through Spawn's leg, and made Spawn fall to the ground in   
surprise. Jason got back up and looked down at Spawn, and must have thought that Spawn yould bleed to   
death. And then Jason began to search down the three remaining survivors of the last Crystal Lake murders,  
the vengence begins. 


	4. Jason X-Tinguished

Jason walked up the red carpeted stairs of the college lobby, he was now making his way up to  
kill the rest of the survivors of the last Crystal Lake murders. Dora had been sleeping the whole time  
she got up off her bed and turned on her light on her desk, she got up onto her feet and walked over  
to the fridge and got a glass of coke. As she walked out of her dorm she looked both ways in the hall,  
she had a puzzled look on her face, "where the hell is everyone?!!" she asked herself in a questioning  
manor, because usually the hall would be filled with college students. She alked down the hall and   
knocked on Hetan's door and it then opened in an eerie creek, "Hetan...?" Dora called as she stuck  
her head into the dorm, she flicked on the light switch but the bulb must have been burnt or something.  
Dora made her way over to the desk but bumped into something first. "What the?!!?, whateva" she then  
found the lamp on the desk and clicked it on to see right next to her face, Matthew, his throat all gutted  
blood dripping all over, and Hetan on the floor his head scarred open in the middle. Dora jumped back   
and screamed, she fell over her own feet, and got back up and ran down the hall she kept looking back  
to see if anyone was after her now, she then crashed into someone and screamed once more looking up   
scarcely it was Davis and Trisha.   
  
Spawn lay on the ground, his leg then grew back from his knee, he shrugged it off and got back up and  
then made his way up stairs. Spawn ran down the hall, as he began to slow down a drop of blood dripped   
down onto his head and then onto his chest, he looked up and saw a shapely college student on a few   
pipes, Spawn pulled down the boy and placed his hand over the boy's chest. Spawn concentrated on the  
boy hard and then the cuts on the boy began to heal and then Chris' eyes opened, he gasped in the air   
and looked at Spawn and froze, Spawn took a glance at the boy and said "breath deeply....I just brought  
you back from the dead...." Chris looked puzzled "i...was!...DeAD!?!!". Spawn helped Chris back up onto  
his feet, "the man who killed you....did he wear a goalie's mask?!" Spawn asked Chris, Spawn's mask  
was glimmering in the hall's light, Chris thought for a second "the big guy....he wore....a...mashed up  
goalie's mask....yea....why?!??" Spawn did not answer Chris then he walked down the hall to find Jason.  
  
James walked speedingly with Davis, "so! what the fucking hell are we going to do!?!" James asked  
Davis, a minor pause came over the four of them then Davis said "well, no jumping out windows on the  
third floor where we are..." Kevin looked at Davis "the second floor is full of fucking bodies and blood!!!"   
Davis' eyes widened and Trisha gasped "James and I were down there!" Kevin said thinking about it almost  
throwing up. They thought of using the elevator but then Davis turned to them and said "the...elevator...is  
ummm, gone..." James looked at him angerly "what!? fuck!!" James turned and nailed the wall with his fist.   
They came up with a plan, Kevin and Trisha would stay behind in a room with a gun and James and Davis  
would go and find a way out with another gun, they all agreed except Kevin who was scared like hell in the  
fear of dieing that night. Trisha looked at Kevin and said "protect me....please" even though all they had gone  
through Kevin still somewhat disliked Trisha.   
  
Spawn saw Jason trying to get his axe into a small guy who seemed talented in martial arts, "no!,you  
not gonna be Jason! thas me!! biach!". Little Jason punched the murderous Jason in his face and then dropped  
to the floor and kicked Jason's legs and made him fall against the wall and onto the floor. Spawn saw the little  
college student bend down infront of Jason and then Spawn yelled out "get away!!! he's not uncounscious!!" when  
Spawn yelled that Jason looked up and was distracted to the fact that Jason the murderer's eyes had opened  
and then he grabbed little Jason by the legs and smashed him up into the ceiling and cracked little Jason's   
neck, then he dropped the lifeless body. Spawn ran at Jason, this time Spawn was not going to fail he was   
determined to kill Jason Vohees once and for all, James and Davis turned the corner and saw Jason standing  
there and James lifted the gun and shot Jason in the head several times and swore his head off doing so.  
Spawn stopped in his place and slowly turned the corner and saw James standing there breathing deeply holding  
the gun which was now shooting out smoke, Spawn smiled.   
  
Dora, who had stayed with Trisha and Kevin was now brave and left the room and as she did so she saw that  
James had shot down the murderer and saved the day. She went back to the room and said to Trisha and Kevin   
"James!!! he did! he did it!! he killed the murderer!" they all began to smile once more the terror had finally fallen away  
into an abyss of happiness and clarity to the situation. Spawn revived all the people who were not decpitated, Spawn  
then bid farewell to the people of the college and made his way back to the city but did one more thing first...  
  
Spawn picked up Jason Vorhees and made the body levitate then Spawn concentrated on blowing the body out of  
exsistance, but instead Spawn froze Jason in a solid block of ice and shot the block into the deep ground of the   
college's sub-basement. James laughed "like anyone will find that fuck now! AH HA HA!!", Davis stoped James' laughter  
and said "who knows he may still be alive....and maybe someone will stumble over him hundred of years from now....and  
not know what happened today and all the other times..." they all silenced. Jacqueline looked down into the sub-basement  
and said "who would be so stupid to even think that the ugly thing is safe and good! look at it!".  
  
A facility later on finds Jason and try to study him without releasing him but something goes wrong with the cryo-freeze  
and a fellow doctor and survivor of the Crystal Lake murders gets frozen with Jason....  
  
The year is now 2455 and Earth is a waste land of toxic chemicals and disaster and as a space ship of researchers  
goes down to the surface they find two frozen ancestors. "Dr.Lowe! you better come take a look at this!" a student called  
to an Archaeology professor named Dr.Lowe, so Lowe and his tech-droid KAY-BM 14 went over to the student where they  
found two frozen ancestors of Earth one. Dr.Lowe smiled at the archaeology discovery, "they're melting...they'll deteoriate!"  
they thought the best idead was to take both frozen ancestors back to Earth two too find out information....BAD move. 


End file.
